five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.18
Witam was wszystkich bardzo serdecznie. Zastanawiam się czy ktoś rozwiązał zagadkę tytułu poprzedniej części. Poprzednia część: cz.17 ________________________________________________________ "Powrót" 18:00pm aktywność:0 Kenet szedł do pizzeri bo jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju. New Animatroniki doszły do "Teamu Fredbeara". Zastanawiał się czy wilk który jest wśród nich ma bliznę na oku którą zrobiła Dark Kitty kiedy próbowała go zabić. Wciąż nie był pewien czy to zdarzyło się na prawdę. Doszedł na miejsce, dowiedział się, że Wolfy jest w tzw. Wolf Cave (pol. Wilcza Jaskinia). Poszedł tam. Po środku pokoju stał Wolfy który śpiewał i "grał" na gitarze, a dzieciaki radośnie biegały wokół niego. Stał tak, że Kenet nie widział jego twarzy więc wszedł do środka by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Osłupiał ze ździwienia. Na prawym oku miał bliznę. Przerażony w pośpiechu wyszedł z pokoju, a potem prawie, że biegł korytarzem. Zatrzymał się przed wejściem do Dance Room w którym to właśnie znajdowała się Dark Kitty do której doszła Tyrgysica. Kręciły się na osobnych platformach co jakiś czas zmieniając pozę, a dzieciaki próbowały je powtórzyć lub tańcząc coś innego albo raczej próbując. W pewnym momencie Kenet miał wrażenie, że Kitty zaczeła wolniej się obracać, a nawet zatrzymała się na chwile i patrzyła się wprost na niego. Miał mawet wrażenie, ze jej oczy na ułamek sekundy stały się całkowicie czerwone. To działo się jednak na prawdę. Przeraził się jaszcze bardziej. Wybiegł z pizzeri i pobiegł do domu. Nie chciał juz nigdy więcej tam wracać. W tym samym czasie Maria zastanawiała sie skąd w jej pokoju wział się Plushtrap i czy to ten sam którego zniszczył Golden Freddy. Wpadła na pomysł. Wzięła plecak, wsadziła do niego zabawkę, marker oraz putelkę benzyny i poszła do "bazy" czyli doniejsca gdzie czasami spotykali się wszyscy razem. Postawiła kosz na śmieci (który znajdował się w 'bazie' i był w ogóle koszem z ulicy) z dala od ścian. W koszu były tylko papiery zwinięte w kulki bo właściewie używali go tylko jako cel do którego muszą trafić. Nalała tam troche benzyny, potem markerem napisała swoje inicjały na stopie zabawki po czym włożyła go kosza, ponownie nalała tak benzyny i wrzuciła tam zapaloną zapalniczkę. Wszystko dobrze się paliło i nie musiał a długo czekać by całkowicie spłoneło. W środku pozostał tylko pył. Jedyne co udał sie jej wygrzebać po Plushtrapie to nadtopione oko które zostawiła w koszu. Poszła do domu. W pokoju na łóżku lezał zwrucony w jej stronę Plushtrap. Podeszła do niego, spojrzała na jego stopę i zobaczyła swój podpis! Szybko wruciła do "bazy". Zaczeła szukać w koszu nadtopionego oka. Nic nie znalazła. 21:00pm night 10 aktywność:2 Maria i Kenet przyszli zamyśleni, przestraszeni i zestresowani bardziej niż kiedy kolwiek. Kenet cudem się przełamał i przyszedł mimo wszystko. Nie wiedzieli, że będą mieli gośćia. - Hejka - Tina - Co?! Tina co ty tu robisz? - Maria - Tak sobie myślałm i zdecydowałam, że nie mogę tak was zostawić skoro poznałam prawdę. Po za tym gdyby coś wam się stało policja najpierw przesłuchała by rodzinę, a ja nie umiem dotrzymać tajemnic. Jeszcze wzieli by mnie za wariatkę - Tina - Fajnie, że przyszłaś - Bob - Nie właśnie, że nie fajnie - Maria - Spokojnie Maria. Każda para rąk się przyda - Jo - Witam na pokłdzie statku Ostatni Oddech - Kenet 22:00pm aktywność:8 Tina wpasowała się w grono przyjaciół. Starała się to zrozumieć, ale zdrowy rozsądek nie pozwalał jej do końca uwierzyć, że roboty chcą ich dopaść tak same od siebie. Większość Animatroników była spokojniejsza niż noc wcześniej, ale jeszcze bardziej spokojny był Kenet i Maria. Ciągle myśleli o tym co im się stało za dnia. 22:30pm aktywność:10 - Boonie wynocha! - Bob. Krzyczał na niego bo od kilku minut stał koło drzwi i marnował energię, ale ten tylko założył ręce i pokręcił głową na nie - Ej, Ken możesz walnąć go siekierą. Ej, Ken halo. - Co, co? Co się stało? - Kenet - Wszystko okej? - Bob - Tak, spoko - Kenet - Na pewno? - A o co ci chodzi? - Jest 22:35, a ty powiedziałeś tylko jeden dowcip. To do ciebie nie podobne. - Jakoś nie mam weny do mówienia dowcipów. - Ken mówi, że nie ma weny do dowcipów. Tak... teraz mnie już nic nie ździwi. 23:00pm aktywność:14 - Hej wiecie co to jest? - Tina. Na jednej z kamer zobaczyła jakiś dziwny cień. Nie był to Shadow Animatronik. - Nie mam pojęcia - Bob - Może to jeden z nowych Animatroników - Jo - Oby nie - Kenet - Co ty się ich tak boisz? - Maria - Przecież próbują nas zabić. - Tak, ale mam wrażenie, że tych nowych boisz się bardziej. 23:30pm aktywność:18 - Czy w tym budynku są jakieś tajne pomieszczenia i tunele?! - Bob - O co ci chodzi? - Jo - Znowu kilka troników zniknęło i nie po nich śladu - Bob - Popatrz może w wentylacji - Maria - Patrzyłem i nie ma. - Chyba jeden się znalazł. Patrzcie tam - Tina Wszyscy popatrzyli się na szybę. Za nią stał jakiś dziwny Animatronik. Był cały złoty, a jego oczy były czarne z białą źrenicą. Spoglądał po kolei na wszystkich po czym się zaśmiał. NIe tak jak zwykły Freddy. Bardziej ludzko. Każdemu po plecach przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Chcieli wyłączyć światło na korytarzu żeby go nie widzieć, ale się nie dało. Ich starania zdawały się go bawić. Kenet nie wytrzymał i zrobił coś bardzo głupiego. Podszedł do okna i mu powiedział: Z czego się tak śmiejesz złotko?! - G.Freddy zaczął wrzeszczeć, przed oczami Kena pojawiały się napisy: It's me. Nagle miał wrażenie, że rzuca się na niego przez szybę. Była to jednak tylko iluzja którą nawet pozostałe osoby zobaczyły. Potem sobie poszedł. - Co to miało być?! - Kenet - Nie mam pojęcia - Jo - Eeee mamy chyba problem. Patrzcie - Bob Oto co zobaczyli. thumb|left|500px - I co teraz? - Tina - Nie mam pojecia. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyszedł z pudełka - Jo W krótkim czasie znalazł się na korytarzu. Tam stało się coś dziwnego. Marionetka spotkała Dark Kitty której oczy zaczeły świecić na czerwono z kolei w oczach Marionetki pojawiła się biała kropka. Lewa dłoń D.Kitty zamieniła się w wiertło, a ona sama przypuściła atak na przeciwnika. Zadawała cios za ciosem, ale Marionetce udawało się robić uniki i doznał tylko letkich zadrapań. Sam tez starał się atakować, ale jego ataki były słabe i nic nie robiły rywalce. Przyjaciele patrzyli na to przez kamerę która nagle zaczeła nawalać. Wiecie w sposób pt: It's me. Kiedy znowu zaczeła działać na korytarzu nie było nikogo. Coś podkusiło Boba żeby popatrzył przed siebie. Zobaczył Marionetkę która właśnie zaczęła swój jumpscer. Szybko chwycił krzesło zzucając Jo który na nim siedział i z całej siły walnął Mariontkę który odziwo przeleciał przez szybę. Tak wiem nawiązuje to do mojego comixu. - Co do diabła?! - Jo Popatrzyli na korytarz. Marionetka siedział na podłodze. Podeszła do niego Dark Kitty, chwyciła za szyję, podnisła, zaśmiała się jeszcze bardziej ludzko niż G.Freddy i zabrała, a raczej zaciągnęła go gdzieś. Marionetka spowrotem był w pudełku zablokowana stołem i krzesłami. Ponad to nad tym żeby nie wyszedł czuwała Dark Kitty. Animatroniki stały się bardziej aktywne. Co kilka minut musieli zamykać drzwi albo blokować wentylacje. Golden Freddy zniknął nigdzie go nie było, ale pozostawil po sobie strach. Tak właśnie mineła reszta nocy. Żałuję, że nikt nie był w kuchni bo bym napisała, ze Marionetka oberwał patelnią :D. ________________________________________________ Mam dla was wiadomość. Kupiłam chomika! Jest biała z ciemnym pasem wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Ja uważam, że to ona, a moja mama, ze on. Albo leży albo zamiast wchodzić do tunelu wchodzi na tunel, gdyby mogła wchodziłaby pewnie na ściany. Drze ryja, prawie gryzie, ale i tak ją/jego kocham. A nazywa się Mangle :D. Następna część: cz.19 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania